RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 5
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 5 is the fifth installment of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race, a reality competition based on the main American series, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The season premiered with a 90-minute broadcast on October 4, 2012, at 8:00 p.m EST/PST on RLV Network, and ended with a 90-minute season finale on December 13, 2012. NASCAR pit crewmen Nick Castleton and Bobby Torricelli were the winners of this Race, making them the first all-male winners of this version. Production 'Development and filming' This season was aired during the 2012 winter season on RLV Network. The race began in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan and ended in Toronto, Ontario, spanning over 40,000 miles (64,000 km). The teams raced in a record-producing eleven countries: uncovering the American states of Nevada and Arizona, Argentina, Uruguay, Portugal, Madagascar, Israel, Norway, The Netherlands, wikipedia: The Blind U-Turn was also introduced this season in which the team electing to use the U-Turn did so anonymously; Yields required teams utilizing them to acknowledge their use to subsequent teams. The Yield, with ten opportunities in the previous season, were reduced to two in this race. Nonetheless, the rule that teams could exercise the power of delaying another team only once in the entire race goes unchanged. The Pit Nonstop was introduced in the ninth Leg where safety and a final elimination was determined by the performance of the affected team. Team introductions were filmed as teams disembarked from a shuttle bus. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 5 were open for American and English-speaking Canadian citizens until January 17, 2012. In addition, the network also ran a sweepstake called "The Amazing Memory Book" where partners of two submitted a video journal of any adventures the entrants have gone on. The prizes included honorary video montages on the main website, three team recipients of US$2,000, and a vote-in by the public to be an official team on the fifth season. Married schoolteachers Michael and Sherlynn Levough won the vote-in. The cast also includes a former Afghan War veteran with his daughter, NASCAR pit crew, dating poker players, exclusive club waitresses (one of whom is color-blind), and the first-ever uncle-nephew team in The Amazing Race history. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last but was not eliminated. **An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. **An italicised blue placement indicates that the team came in last on an elimination leg but were saved by the Pit Nonstop challenge. *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A yellow <> around a leg number indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A brown ⊃ means the team chose to use a U-Turn; ⊂ indicates the team who received it. Notes: # Each racers' Roadblock limit is six. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are often made by the racers. #"If I Let Go, Am I Going To Plunge Through The Dinghy? (United States)" - Sheba #"The Heat Slapped Me Right Across My Lips (United States)" - Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'Leg 1' - US$2,500 each *'Leg 2' - A five-gear touring bicycles for each racer Race summary 'Leg 1 (Canada '→''' United States) '''Airdate: June 26, 2011 * Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada (The Bowl, University of Saskatchewan in front of Peter MacKinnon Building) (Starting Line) * Saskatoon (John G. Diefenbaker International Airport) to Las Vegas, Nevada, United States (McCarran International Airport) * Las Vegas (Flamingo Hotel and Casino) * Las Vegas (Fremont Street Experience) * Las Vegas (Plaza Hotel and Casino) * Las Vegas (Circus Circus Hotel and Casino - RV Park) (Overnight Rest) * Las Vegas (North Las Vegas Airport) to Tusayan, Arizona (Grand Canyon National Park Airport) * Marble Canyon (Navajo Bridge) * Marble Canyon (Lee's Ferry) For the first Detour of the race, teams chose between High Altitude or Low Temperature. In High Altitude, teams had to ride "Big Shot", the world's highest amusement ride, at the Stratosphere Tower. Each ride begins 10 minutes apart. When the ride ascends to its climax, teams will have 2 minutes to scope the city for a banner displaying five three-digit numbers before the coaster drops 1,081 ft (329 m) at 50 mph. If teams have memorized the numbers, they had to take the elevator back to the first floor and unlock one of eleven safes holding their next clue by inputting the digits respectively. In Low Temperature, teams had to travel to the Minus5 Ice Bar at the Mandalay Bay Hotel and Casino, and carve a 3 in (7.6 cm) deep ice luge using picks and a hammer. When teams are approved of their luge, they had to make the bar's signature cocktail and pour the mixture down the luge to fill twelve shot glasses to receive their next clue. In the first Roadblock of the race, one team member had to rappel 140 m from a bridge onto a dinghy in the Colorado River. They must then unhook themselves and row to a marked area to retrieve a Native American headdress feather. After that, team members had to climb to the top of the canyon where they must trade the feather to a guide for their next clue. Additional tasks * At the Flamingo Hotel and Casino, teams had to search the casino for Rosaria, a craps dealer, to receive their next clue. * After taking a zip-line ride across the Fremont Street Experience, teams had to travel on foot to the pool deck of the Plaza Hotel and Casino to find their next clue. * At the RV Park, teams had to search inside marked RVs for one of three times of helicopter flight groups departing the next morning from North Las Vegas Airport to an unknown destination. Teams will find their next clue on a 2011 Nissan Frontier at the mystery location. The destination was shown to viewers as the Grand Canyon although the exact landing point is in Tusayan. Leg 2 (United States) Airdate: July 2, 2011 Route map Category:RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race Seasons